


The New Dash

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Clones, Doubles, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lewd use of Ghost powers, M/M, Multi, lots of first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: The ghost that Danny had pulled out of Dash had been lost in the ghost zone for a while now, but what Danny didn't know was that by tearing out the ghost he pulled out parts of Dash's personality and thus gave birth to something new something different.
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley/Tucker Foley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	The New Dash

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Danny Phantom

**Chapter 01.**

The ghost zone is a seemingly endless abyss or zone. The Ghost Zone is a parallel dimension to the human realm that is home to all ghosts. Each and every ghost there ever was or will exist there and lived there. Every ghost that lives in the ghost zone has their own sort of home or personal zone. Doors float through the void of the Ghost Zone, providing access to other realms within the Ghost Zone such as ghosts' homes or lairs. Each lair would be created through the ghost's own power tailoring towards their own needs, wants, and desires. For example Desire, the wishing ghost had her own personal zone tailored to her, as her zone would be described as the inside of an Arabian palace with her own personal servants waiting on her hand and foot-the servants being drones created from her lairs energy to provide for her. 

Of course not all ghost have their own zone, some of the lower forms of ghost such as Ecto-pusses, basic creations of living ectoplasm simply wandered through the endless zone, along with other formless shapeless creations that were spawned either from the zone itself or in the rare case spawned from a humans attempt to tamper with powers they didn’t know how to control. One such example would be a ghost that was floating aimlessly through the black and ectoplasmic green void. This ghost was slightly different from the basic ecto-phantoms that floated around the ghost zone, as this ghost had an appearance that was all too human, as this was no normal ghost this was one with the shape of Dash Baxer a human from the human realm and bully to the ghost zone’s known hero/pain in the neck/prey/rule breaker Danny Phantom.

The reason being for the ghost appearance was due to something in Danny’s past, during his first few times using his powers Danny battled against Desire the wishing ghost who ha been set free from her lamp and had gone around causing trouble granting the wishes of all those who had wishes, one such person was Dash Baxter who had wished to become a beast to beat an opposing football team. Desire granted this wish, bestowing ghostly powers on to Dash and turning him into a literal beast. After a small fight Danny had managed to separate the ghost from the human and then sucked him into the thermos and sealed him in the ghost zone. 

Normally, this would be seen as a case of possession or “Overshadowing” where a ghost takes over a humans body to do as they please, but this was not the case as what Desire had done was turned a part of Dash into a ghost not unlike Danny who was a halfa, Dash was very much still human but he was a human with a ghostly side living inside of him. So when Danny had separated them he had unknowingly seperated a part of Dash’s own person making it its own being in sense. With the ghostly half being separated from Dash and being inside of the ghost zone it gained its own sense of self and began to think on its own, and as it ventured through the ghost zone it began to think and reflect upon itself.

The ghostly side of Dash that had been tossed away had been a part of Dash that hid away his true feelings, his most inner personal thoughts as well as his inner desires. This part of Dash was a jumble of repressed thoughts, and feelings, but there was something that it was able to focus on, something that drove it to survive in the ghost zone where it was you either gain power to survive or become someone's pawn or tool. The single thought that soon became the ghost obsession that drove it to gain power, to become something more than just a simple ecto-phantom was the one thing that Dash himself desired.

What it desired was none other than Danny Fenton. 

The phantasmal version of Dash upon being separated from his human half had gained his humans half lust, his need, and desire for one Danny Fenton as no one would know it but Dash Baxter had a crush on Danny and unable to express his feelings for him he settled for bullying him. It didn’t help that Dash’s father had installed into his son’s mind that liking another guy was something that was sick and wrong , and if Dash had liked another guy his father would throw a fit and well Dash would pay the price. Now that he was free, he wasn’t going to be the same as his human half he was going to be better than him, he would be a new Dash one that would be nicer, smarter, and above all else he was going to win the heart of his beloved Danny. 

**~Scene Break~**

It had taken days, or was it weeks? Or it could have even been months. Yet he had finally done it. After fighting countless other ecto-phantoms, and absorbing their energy, as well as taking in the power from the ghost zone and using his focus on his obsession, he had finally attained the power he needed and it was thanks to that power he was able to take on a more tangible form and work on molding and shaping his body. He had to work with his basic phantasmal form and build up from there, he worked first on forming a sort of physical shell for his ghostly form and for his very core. Once the shell was formed, he worked on how his shell would look he didn’t want to be a complete copy of his human half, no he was going to look better so for days he toiled away making every part of his body perfect.

Finally it had been perfected, his physical shell was created and he was able to say he looked better than his human half. For one instead of having peach colored skin his shell now had tan almost sun kissed skin and a beefy muscular form with thick broad shoulders and beefy thick arms and legs, a pair of large pecs each with perky tan nipples, a set of 8-pack abs, a nice toned behind, and finally the crown of his shell his dick, his dick was a 14-inch long 4-inch thick cock with low-hanging 5-inch-thick balls. His hair was no longer the same shade of blonde, instead it was a mix of silvery and blonde making it platinum colored, his eyes were still blue but he had changed them darkening them down a few shades to be a dark sapphire blue color. With his body now perfect, and his powers under control he had but one goal.

Win the heart of Danny Fenton

**~Scene Break~**

“Class ….class.” Mr. Lancer called out trying to get his class to pay attention to him, yet all of them were too busy and entrapped in their own conversations, every last one of them had been hearing rumors of a new guy soon to be arriving in their class and some of the students had claimed to have even seen the new guy and the girls were already gushing about how hot he was and some were even talking about trying to get their hands on him, the guys on the other hand were either envious of the new guy or some were looking forward to see if he would either become a jock like many of them, or some were worried he’d be another bully. “Sweet Charlottes web quiet down!” Snapped Lancer drawing the attention of his entire class as they all settled down. 

“Thank you, now I know you’re all excited about the rumors of a potential new student to casper high.” The muttering began once more and Lancer sighed rubbing is temples. “I am here to say that yes, we do indeed have a new student attending and will be joining this class.” There were gasp of both excitement and shock. “You can come in now.” He called as the classroom door opened up and every waited with baited breath for the new guy to come in. Walking into the room was a tall handsome hunk of a teen, with platinum blonde hair and dark sapphire blue eyes, his body had girls drooling and some of the other jocks green with envy, his attire consisted of a sleeveless-black hoodie without the sleeves they were able to see both arms and just how muscular they were. He also wears a pair of dark blue khaki pants and a pair of black shoes. “Please, introduce yourself.”

“Shad.” His voice had girls swooning, it was just ...they couldn’t describe it his voice was just perfect. “Shad Booster.”

“Well then Mr. Booster, why don't you have a seat near Mr. Fenton.” Lancer said expecting Danny to raise his hand, only to see the boy in question was sleeping. “Mr. Fenton!” 

Danny’s head snapped up his eyes going wide, his knees coming up to bump against his desk making him hiss as he reached down to holding his aching knee, “Sorry Mr. Lancer, er my dad was up all night so I didn’t get much sleep.” 

Lancer accepted that as an answer, and Shad moved over to sit down right next to Danny and smiled at him, his smile bringing a small flush to Danny’s cheeks. “It’s nice to meet you  _ Danny. _ ” he all but purred making him flush and felt a small thrill go through his body from how the platinum blonde purred his name. “I hope we’ll get to know each other  _ and believe in me my love we will.”  _


End file.
